Summer of Love
by Doug2
Summary: The Charmed Ones are trapped in the 1960s, but they are not aware of it. Please review.


The Age of Aquarius

When the moon is in the seventh house,

And Jupiter aligns with Mars,

Then peace will guide the planets,

And LOVE will steal the stars,

This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius,

The Age of Aquarius, Aquarius, A-QUA-RI-US.

Click!

"Enough of that. AH, where is Elvis?"

"Mommy, I want more Captain Crunch!"

"Just a minute Steven. Let me finish feeding your sister! Here you go, Debbie. One for Daddy. Yes! One for Mommy. And one for Stevie! That's a good girl."

"Mommy!"

"Steven. I will get you some in a minute. One last bite. Good. All gone."

"ALL GONE!"

"Yes, now wipe that pretty little face."

"Good morning all!"

"Hi, sweetheart!"

"Daddy, I want some more Captain Crunch!"

"Your mother will get you some in a minute, Steven. Just coffee for me. I've got an early meeting with Frankovich. If this deal goes through, then it might mean a promotion and we could afford that dishwasher you wanted."

"Groovy. I mean that would be wonderful, Dick. I've been listening to Moonstone too much over the fence. Heh-heh. Here's your cereal, Steven. Eat it all up. Oh, dinner may be a little late. The Mill Valley Women's Club is working on the charity bazaar this afternoon."

"Dinner, late? Sweetheart! Oh well, don't forget we're going over to the Johnson's tonight at eight to see those guys walk on the moon."

"Of course, dear. They do have that new console color television. That should be interesting. Oops. Look at the time, dear."

"Right. See you tonight, darling."

"BYE-BYE!"

"Bye, Debbie."

"Bye, Daddy!"

"See you tonight, Stevie."

"Good bye, Dick. Have a good day at the office!" she said kissing him.

"Ummm. Yes. So long kids. Bye, Prue."

The sun shone in Golden Gate Park with a slight breeze blowing. The birds picking at the grass went to flight as a young couple came running from behind the tree. He had brown hair down to his collar, wearing a brown vest and fringed jacket. His attention did not leave the girl with the long straight dark hair wearing a frilly blouse and peasant skirt. They were laughing and swinging in each other's arms and then fell to the ground. He kissed her as she stared into his eyes.

"Piper. Do we really have to wait? Let's fly off to Vegas tonight! We could be married by tonight!" the man said dreamily.

"No! As nice as that sounds, you know I want to first finish my masters. And Prue would kill me if she didn't get to be my matron of honor," said Piper shaking her head though looking very happy.

"But a year is so far off!" he replied in a high tenor voice.

"And I want to devote every moment of time to my husband. We'll still be together, Alan. Nothing will drive us apart. I do love you so!" she said kissing him again.

"And then we'll be together forever!" Alan said happily.

"Forever and ever!" cooed Piper as they embraced and kissed again.

"Whoa, my darling. A little more of that and we'll never get to my sister's house," warned Piper.

"Sure, baby. We can crash at my pad later. Let's get going, Pipsy!" cried Alan pulling Piper to her feet.

"Alan, I hate that name!" said Piper looking peeved. "Piper. My name is Piper. OOOH!"

A mass of humanity moved through the Quad at Berkeley made up of college students, faculty members and young adults. Signs reading, "Stop the War," "Burn Draft Cards, Not Babies," and "Viet Nam for the Vietnamese," were being carried and waved angrily while they were chanting "1, 2, 3, 4, put a stop to the war!" Campus and city police lined the walkways and surrounded the Administration Building. Tensions increased as the protesters got closer and closer. The protesters converged into on angry mob as they approached the stone steps.

"Disperse and return to your dorms!" shouted a university official through the crackling sound of a megaphone. "There will be no more warnings!"

"Come and get us PIGS!" shouted the leader of the march.

"1, 2, 3, 4, put a stop to the war!" the crowd continued to chant.

"Make love not war!" shouted one protester.

"Send those war mongering politicians to Nam!" shouted another.

Chaos continued as the police moved in on the protesters. Pulling out their nightsticks and swinging them left and right the crowd broke into a massive fistfight. Young men and women went after the policemen who knocked them to the ground and started to drag off the protesters who refused to move from the steps of the Administration Building.

On the far side of the Quad, Alan and Piper came rushing around the side of the Chemistry Building.

"Where is that girl? She was supposed to meet us in her dorm. I have a bad feeling.. Oh my God!" cried out Piper.

Piper got a glimpse of the chaos and saw one poor policeman suffering the worst of Phoebe's kicks.

"Alan, do something please!" pleaded Piper.

"Sure, babe," said Alan confidently as he headed for Phoebe on the edge of the ruckus. Finding Phoebe temporarily free he called to her to come with him.

"No way man! We're taking this building. And the fuzz ain't stopping us!" she yelled at him.

"Phoebe, ninety days in jail won't stop the war. Now let get out of here!" said Alan grabbing her hand.

"Stop it, square. My bro's need me here. Power to the people!" she shouted as Alan dragged her across the Quad.

"The people have the power, Phoebe," said an exasperated Alan.

Phoebe shouted out again, "The silent majority is not being heard. Bring down the crooked king. Tricky Dick does not speak for the masses!"

"Quiet, Phoebe before we all get arrested," said Alan quietly.

"So how's the little Karl Marx of El Cerrito? Phoebs, what do you think you're doing? Don't tell me. I know what you think you're doing. We're supposed to be in Mill Valley in twenty minutes. Prue is expecting all of her sisters. And WE are going to be there!" said a very exasperated Piper.

"Hum-drum suburbia? Not my scene, sis. The movement and me have big plans," said Phoebe looking very bored.

"NO! We haven't been together in three years since you used to be at SFU. Tonight we're getting together with the only family you have, Phoebes. So before you're lost forever in mass of the unwashed, foul-mouthed, drug-infected vermin you hang out with, we're going to have a barbeque. You hear that, Abby Hoffman?" asked Piper so mad that her eyes bulged from her head.

"Yea, yea, yea. All right. Let's jump in your capitalist air pollution dunebuggy and head to old perfect Prue's middleclass hell!"

"That's better. Come on, Alan," said Piper a little calmer.

"Right behind you, babe," said Alan clutching tightly to his future bride.

While Dick did the honors grilling the steaks in his checked apron and chef's hat, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Alan sat around the picnic table gabbing away in the backyard.

"So I spent a week interviewing these kindergarteners finding out how they did with the addition learning lessons and I get all these strange answers. Real far out. And the next to last child breaks down and spells the whole thing. I'd been a victim of a conspiracy. The whole class was pulling the wool over my eyes. Can you believe that?" laughed Piper.

"Let me get this straight? You were buncoed by a bunch of five year olds?" snickered Prue trying to keep a straight face.

"Um. Yep. I could have just killed them, if they weren't so adorable. Now all my data flew right out the window and I have another two months worth of work. I should have worked with lab rats! Whoa!" yelled Piper throwing her hands in the air.

"You better not hurt those poor creatures," said Phoebe playing with her carrot stick bored to tears.

"Rats! Phoebe, there just rats! And all I'm doing is behavior studies!" snapped Piper.

"Easy, sweetheart. So how'd you liked the moonwalk? We were up awful late," said Alan changing the subject.

"Really incredible. Can you imagine walking on another celestial body? Did you catch it, Pheebs?" asked Prue.

"NO! That's just a wild waste of big brother's money! Why the billions they spent to just take a hike on some dusty old rock could have been used better. Just a million bucks could have fed 600 million starving children in India for a year!" said Pheebs banging her hand on the table.

"Phoebe, there aren't that many people in India. Get you facts straight first. Hm?" asked Piper rising one eyebrow at her way-out sister.

Phoebe took a deep breath and then launched herself again. "Ah, but those money grumping warhawks in Washington need to find better places to spend their precious dollars. Why with all the money wasted in Viet Nam we could improve the lives of those in Appalachia and…"

"Whoa. Don't jump down my throat! I'm not for the war any more than you are, Phoebes I just don't plan on being arrested just to make some statement. I have other plans for my life," explained Piper.

"That's great coming from the one of those former cookie cutter money wasting government employees!" examined Phoebes.

Alan looked peeved. "The Peace Corps? Piper spent three years in Rhodesia teaching. Not exactly supporting the war effort in Asia. Besides, I would have never met her if we hadn't served there together," Alan said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Served! See? The Peace Corps is just another para-military organization sent out by the stooges of the Congress to undermine freedom and bring all the third world nations under the influence of the American military-industrial complex! Those psuedo-communistic anarchists want to put the whole world under an American-NATO dictatorship!" yelled Phoebe standing up over her picnic comrades.

"I don't htink so! Pheebs you have the left wing collaborating with the right wing. Conspiracies? Can't you just trust the government? Talk about being far out! Seven years of college has taught you nothing. Really, Phoebe!" said Prue squinting at her.

"ANYONE want theirs rare?" called out Dick.

"Rare!" called back Alan.

"Medium, sweetheart!" said Prue.

"Make that two!" added Piper holding up two fingers and smiling at her brother-in-law.

"Phoebe?" asked Prue.

"NO way! Just a salad," said Pheebs indignantly.

"Now you're a vegetarian? Going naturalistic on us, sis?" asked Piper.

"I watch what I put in myself. And those poor animals that gave their lives.. Well, I just can't accept that!" replied Pheebs.

"I do respect your choices, Pheebs. You've stayed away from the heroin andLSD set. There's entirely too much of that among our young people today," said Prue.

"That's just not my thing, Prue baby!" replied Phoebe.

"You prefer Make Love Not War?" quipped Piper.

"Yeaaa," said Phoebe now smiling.

"Well. I do believe you should express your opinions and help those in need, but I need a more solid base to exercise these from. That's why I'm going for my teaching degree. I think I have a little more direction. Phoebes, I mean look at you. Animals, meat, Viet Nam, Washington, conspiracies, pollution. You're just one BIG CAUSE. But what do you really want in life? You're not thinking about tomorrow. Do you have stable plans at all?" asked Piper.

"Well, I'm thinking about heading east for a while," said Phoebe.

"Really? Going to travel a bit? Throwing it all in your backpack?" asked Prue very intrigued and a little envious.

"Yea. All these bands are getting together in New York. For three whole days they'll be playing. It's sounds like a blast," said Phoebe excited.

"Hold it! A concert out under the stars? In a cornfield? Sounds dangerous, Pheebs," said Piper.

"Oh, yea. I heard about this. Groovy. It's near a town called Woodstock. The itinerary sounds wild. But it's that's a long way to travel there, Phoebe!" replied Alan.

"Eros, has a van. The eight of us are heading out next month," said Phoebe a little quieter still playing with her carrot stick.

"Phoebs do you know these people?" asked Piper looking worried.

"Oh, a couple of them. Hey, we're out there to have a good time. I'll be OK. AND I'll be back to school before the fall term starts. Don't worry!" said Phoebe raising her forehead and looking at them nonchalantly.

"You better finish up soon, Pheebs. The money our folks left us won't last for long. I'd help you, but we have another mouth to feed," said Prue quietly.

"Whoa. Wait. You're pregnant?" gushed Piper looking perplexed.

"Uh huh. Sometime in January. We're hoping for another boy!" said Prue shyly.

"Wonderful. Great!" exclaimed Piper hugging her.

"Congratulates Prue," said Alan smiling hoping that he and Piper would be doing the same someday.

"Prue, no. Do you know that the world population will by 10 billion by the year 2000? And you're just contributing to it!" lashed out Phoebe.

"PHOEBE! Be a little more considerate. Prue is in a delicate condition tight now," said Alan as Prue blushed.

"And she or he will be your niece or nephew. Honestly, Phoebe. If you want to change the world, go out and do it. Don't just sit here talking about!" said a peeved Piper raising her hands. Piper exclaimed. "Sometimes I could just strangle you. Just stop it!"

With that the whole yard got quiet. Alan and Dick stood still as did the fire under the steaks and a bird streaking across the yard. Prue, Piper and Phoebe just stared at each other shocked and then everything started up again.

"Did you see that?" asked Piper to Prue.

"See what, babe?" asked Alan.

The sisters just stared at each other as the steaks arrived.

Leaning over a bowl of freshly cut strawberries, Prue, Piper and Phoebe sliced away at dessert for the gentlemen.

"I thought you hated strawberries, Prue?" Piper said making a distasteful face.

"I do, but Dick loves them so," smiled Prue. "I'd do anything for him."

"No way!" cried Phoebe. "I'm never going to be subservient to some dude!"

"Just because I'll do anything for the for the man I love doesn't make me his slave, Phoebe. After being married for ten years we have an understanding. We have our dreams. We do things together," said Prue very defensively.

"But Prue what about your dreams? I admit my focus is a bit hazy, but if I feel something is right I go for it," encouraged Phoebe.

"You have to feel it's right first, but also look at the ramifications. I'm going for what I want, though it's taking a LITTLE while. But if you feel it's right, then it's worth it. Prue wants a home and family and now she has it. The American dream," said Piper throwing in anther berry. "Oh, that's good." The next one didn't make it into the bowl.

"You mean the American nightmare. It's the same old story for generations. It's time for a change, Prue. And I'm leaving on that jet plane! No old foagy conventions for me!" said Phoebe.

"I think you really need more firm ground, Phoebe dear. I have it here. Here with my husband and children," replied Prue.

"She's right, Phoebe," said Piper.

"But you should follow your dreams," said Phoebe.

"She's right, Prue. Hey, how'd I get in the middle of this?" asked Piper bulging her eyes out.

"Because Piper is half each of us. It's not all that weird," replied Phoebe.

"Speaking of weird. What was that thing that happened earlier?" asked Prue looking thoughtful.

"Kind of far out. It's kind like we were in between seconds for a few moments," said Phoebe.

"Spare me the Mr. Spock bit. They cancelled Star Trek for the second time and it's not coming back!" said Prue.

"I'm no so sure about that," said Piper looking inward a bit. "Yea, Alan went down to LA just to support that show. It was definitely his thing."

"Television is nothing but a wasteland. Money grubbing stockholders living off those unfortunate masses watching junk that is inane because it has been reduced to the lowest common denominator that the public will accept," blasted Phoebe.

"Give me a break! I seem to recall you used to watch an awful lot of Howdy Doody!" quipped Piper.

"I was five years old at the time. We had our first television set. Besides I know more now!" retorted Phoebe.

"Oh and now you're Walter Cronkite?" replied Prue. "Umm, pass the sugar."

"Too much sugar can.." said Phoebe.

"PHOEBE!" replied Prue and Piper together.

"Hey man. Don't freak out on me!" Phoebe said smiling and then looking down. She really WAS enjoying being back with her sisters.

"Prue, Dick. Thanks for a wonderful time. And good luck with the baby!" said Alan shaking his hand.

"Thanks, Prue sweetie. So long, Dick," said Piper hugging both of them. "Phoebe! We're leaving!"

"She's still playing with the kids and having a ball. She sure is good with kids," commented Prue.

"Come on, Phoebes!" Piper called out again.

"Sure. Thanks Prue. It was ..ah fun. Take care of those cute kids," she said hesitantly.

"Bye, Phoebes. Don't be a stranger!" said Prue "Our door is always open to you!"

Late that night, Prue was curled up next to her husband lying staring at the ceiling.

"Um, Dick," she said hesitantly.

"Hmm?" came back a sleepy reply.

"What do you think about me going to school? Maybe taking some classes?" asked Prue.

"Hmmm? What?" Dick asked lifting his head from he pillow.

"I said I was thinking of maybe taking some classes. I have a few credits," said Prue turning to her husband.

"Ah, why? What about the kids and the house? You have all that volunteer responsibility. I don't really think you have the time, baby," explained Dick looking worried at his wife.

"I could get Moonstone to watch the Wendy and Steven. It would only be a couple of days a week. Then maybe, if it works out I could graduate and find some work when the kids are older. Once they're in school I'll have a lot of time on my hands, Dick darling," explained Prue.

"Prue, I think you have enough to do around here. You're doing a great job, but you don't want that it to slide. And do you really trust Moonstone to watch the kids? She's just married and only eighteen. And after the new baby comes! Darling, that's just too much for you to take on. If you want, they have some classes down at the high school. They're at night and I wouldn't mind one day a week watching the kids," said Dick trying to soothe her.

"All those classes are in children rearing and domestic housekeeping. You already said I am doing a fine job there. I was thinking more along the line of business courses. Maybe work in a small company somewhere where I could get a lot of responsibility. Some place where I can for a few hours a week be myself," said Prue.

"Be yourself? Where is this coming from, Prue? Are your sisters getting you to go out and "FIND YOURSELF?" Aren't you happy here?" asked Dick a little angrily.

"No, darling. I'm perfectly happy. I just want to see if there's something beyond being a wife and mother. That's all!" said Prue not backing down.

"Sounds like that damn women's liberation line, Prue. Going to start using your maiden name? Going to move out and live with a bunch of other unhappy women who use this stuff as an excuse to find themselves and break up perfectly happy homes?" asked Dick.

"Dick, it was just a question. I didn't want to start a fight!" exclaimed Prue.

"Good. Let's not have one. Now put this out of your mind. WE ARE DOING FINE! Now turn over and go to sleep. Good night, sweetheart!" he said quietly kissing her and turning over himself. Prue just lay there looking at the ceiling wondering what had gotten into her.

"You were real cool there, Phoebe!" exclaimed one male hippie wearing multicolored threads. "The way you string those words together is pure poetry."

"We stayed our ground and we won. Crazy man. Those hacks at city hall never had a chance," exclaimed his female companion.

"Yep. When the city controller himself came out and said that they would look at her highway plans, I knew we had a victory there. The housing for those poor people may still be saved. And if they don't change it…" rallied Phoebe.

"Then we'll be back for another sit-in and even more signs and slogans," said the first hippie.

"Far out!" cried the male hippie as the car became hard to drive. "Whoa, man! Why the gymnastics?" He pulled over hearing the flap, flap flap of a flat tire. "Man, not another one! I got brand new tires out of the dump just last month!"

"Zeus. No tread at all on this one. The other two look like the top of Yul Brynner's head. You've got to spend less time painting side of the van and spend more on preventative maintenance," said Phoebe running her hand over the tire.

"No time, Pheb chick. Between my painting and my music, I just don't have it. I'm not getting into the traps my old man is in. I'm a freethinking and freespeaking air dude!" he said snapping his fingers to a mental beat.

"OK. Go get the spare and we can.." said Phoebe.

"You mean that funny fifth tire? THAT WAS THE SPARE!" shrugged Zeus.

Phoebe pursed her lips thinking maybe these kids several years younger than her had been high a little too much. "Fantastic! From the looks of things we're lost too. No service stations around here. I'll go call for a wrecker," said Phoebe heading toward the nearest house.

"Not a good idea. No bread for it. Anyone got the green stuff?" asked Zeus.

"I've got enough for the tow. The tire's on you, baby," said Phoebe shaking her head. She walked up to the old Victorian house to use the phone and found the door surrounded by lovely colored glass. Knocking on the door, a woman with long lovely red hair about Prue's age answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she said smiling.

"Who is it, Patty dear?" asked an older voice who came to the door. "My heavens! We don't give handouts to the destitute and the poorly dressed!"

"Mother!" exclaimed Patty.

"Ah, no. I was just wondering if I could use your phone. My friends and I need a wrecker and .." said Phoebe being interrupted.

"Heavens yes. Wreck is right. Get that unsightly truck out from in front of my house immediately!" exclaimed the other woman.

"Please, come in. The phone is over by the stairs," said Patty very politely glancing at her mother.

"Thank you." Phoebe walked into a strangely familiar house. But then maybe all these old houses looked like that, thought Phoebe. Phoebe smiled at the woman who looked so disgusted and then walked into her house. Turning the corner Phoebe placed her hand other wall and felt faint. As her body collapsed she felt herself in a dreamlike state. She was inside the same house and saw her sisters sitting around talking and laughing and having a good time. The older woman was with them and didn't look cross at all. She seemed to be delighted being with them. The dream ended and she found herself being supported by the two women.

"Are you all right, Miss?" asked the younger woman.

"Probably a flashback from taking LSD. Is that the problem?" she asked indignantly at what was going on in her house.

"No. I stay away from that stuff. It was something I saw. I don't know what!" said Phoebe shaking the cobwebs from her head.

"Do you still want to use the phone or should we have doctor come over?" asked Patty furling her brow and looking worried.

Phoebe shook her head. "No. I'm cool. It's gone. Now where's your phone?"

As the car was being pulled away with the "Sit-in Seven" still in it, Phoebe looked up at the strange house on Prescott Street. There was something about it that Phoebe couldn't put her finger on it. Somehow she and her sisters were connected to it. This required further investigation and Phoebe was determined to do it.

Late that afternoon Prue responded to a knock at her front door.

"Phoebe! This is a pleasant surprise! Come on in," said Prue very happy to see her youngest sister.

"Head on back to school, Nightingale. Thanks for the lift!" she called out to the yellow VW bug covered with painted flowers. Nightingale waved and disappeared around the corner.

"Hi, Prue," she said hugging her hard.

"My goodness. You haven't hugged me like that since you were five. Though it is kind of nice," said Prue. "Sit down. What's up?"

"I'm sorry, Prue. I plan on bopping over to your pad more often. The vibes felt pretty good when I was in ultra-suburbia Sunday," said Phoebe on the verge of tears.

"That sounds good. I think," said Prue blinking a bit.

"A couple of freaky things happened to me today," Phoebes sniffed and then recovered.

"Please go on," urged Prue looking at her scared sister.

"First Zeus's heap blew a tire after we stood up to the county road department. I started realizing that I was the senior member of the group. Prue, I'm 25 years old and they are starting to sound like kids," explained Phoebe.

Prue looked motherly at her. "Sounds like you are growing up, Phoebe dear."

Phoebe looked distressed. "These cats are my friends, but they seem so immature. Maybe Piper was right. I need to find myself and move on. I mean there is a lot of trouble out there I could do some good for. Opportunities can be made out there for women like us if we only get our foot in the door. Why I just read that Gloria Steinem.."

"Please. No more of that equal rights stuff. That just spells trouble around here. If that is what you really feel passionate about go for it. But do it the whole way. Do it before you're tied down like I am. I didn't mean it to sound like that," said Prue shaking her head.

"Sounds like you did, Prue. Trouble in paradise?" asked Phoebe sympathetically.

"No. I just have to realize that I have a lot of responsibility around here. I mean three kids and this house and.. Wait you came to talk to me, Phoebes," said Prue trying to change the subject.

"If that's what you want to do. My other really freaky experience occurred in this house where I called for the wrecker. I lost my whole sense of where I was. This happening completely unhinged me. I looked left and right and saw that same house, a place I'd never been before, and here was Piper, you and me sitting and laughing with the older woman I met in their house. I definitely freaked her out. And then I found myself back at the house completely exhausted both mentally and physically. I hadn't dozed off. Something just popped into my head. It's like we were connected to something in that house!" said Phoebe a little dreamily.

"That was strange. I can top you though," smiled Prue.

Phoebe retorted, "What is this, some dumb television game show?"

"Watch, the table. Move!" Prue said as the ashtray slid across the table and onto the floor with a thud.

"Far out, you talk to ashtrays and they move?" asked Phoebe with her eyes opened wide.

"Anything. Last night I told Steven to move it, and he was pulled across the room by something. It really scared the poor child. After I put them to bed I went downstairs and rearranged the whole basement just by talking to the furniture. It a very handy little talent," said Prue cocking up one eyebrow.

"Telekinesis. The power to move inanimate objects with your mind. Some of my friends claim to be psychic, but that's the most convincing demonstration I ever had. Something really far out is going on here, Prue. Another thing is bothering me. Like do you remember your prom date in high school?" asked Phoebe.

"Of course I would. Frankie Williams. He picked me up in his Dad's Chevrolet Bel Air. I was wearing an auburn dress ringed in chiffon. Afterwards we parked up at Kinden's point. He was so handsome and the moon was so full and we went all the way that night," said Prue dreamily.

"Cool," said Phoebe listening intently.

"But that was a long time ago, Phoebe. I must not dream about long lost loves," Prue said coming back to reality.

"But can you remember all the details. What did the gym look like? Who did your best friend go with? When did Frank first kiss you? What was the last dance? What was the name of the orchestra that played?" asked Phoebe firing questions at her.

"Let's see. The theme was South Seas Magic and the decorations looked like. Um. I don't remember. My best friend was Nancy Lou Bottner and she went with some basketball player. The last dance was um. I can't remember. Damn. Sorry, Phoebes," shrugged Prue. "What's the point?"

"You can't shock me, Prue. I've been doing the same memory searches and my life just doesn't seem complete. I can remember which classes I took at school, but I can remember sitting in them and listening to the lectures. Or the rooms or buildings they were in. All of the facts are in place, but it's like I read a summary of my life and not actually lived it. What about yours?" asked Phoebe.

"I was born in 1940 in Edgewood. We lived there until Mom and Dad were killed in that car accident in 1948. Thereafter our Aunt Edna in Oakland raised us. We all went to high school there. I met Dick through some friends and we were married a year after I graduated. Six years ago we moved to my present address and we had two children so far," said Prue thinking hard.

"All right. You remember Mom and not me. What was her favorite flowers and what was the happiest memory we had of her?" inquired Phoebe.

"Flowers. I don't know. But the happiest time we had was when you came home from the hospital. Piper and I were so excited about having baby sister," smiled Prue.

Phoebe smiled a moment and then asked, "Did you visit Mom in the hospital?"

"Of course. More than once," replied Prue.

"Which one was it?" asked Phoebe raising her voice a bit.

"The same hospital the two of use were born in. General. Ah General, damn. What hospital was I born at? This is very peculiar," said Prue. She was losing doubts about relying on her memory.

"Exactly. My dorm room is full of knick-knacks and momentoes of things than mean nothing to me. Either I threw out everything that I knew and collected nothing but garbage or there is a gap the width of the Grand Canyon in our lives, Prue," said Phoebe tapping on the table to make a point.

"I can't argue with your logic. But I seem so happy with who I am and where I am," retorted Prue.

"You don't sound that happy, Prue dear. Maybe the acceptance of lives here is to mask the holes so we won't question them. I think you're breaking through that trickwith your unfulfilled dreams. And these other strange things happening. I don't think we belong here. It's like we've been living someone else's lives. I think we must come from outer space and our memories have been altered," said Phoebe absolutely seriously.

"Phoebe, really. Did you have any inclination to go up the mayor of San Francisco and say 'take me to your leader'?" gaffed Prue putting on a peculiar smile.

"No. But maybe we've been planted here and someday our aliens fathers will come down and we'll do horrible things to the humans here," retorted Phoebe.

"I don't think so. That's too way out for me whether it fits the facts or not. But that house seems to be our only clue. Tomorrow the three of us are going back there," said Prue looking quite determined.

"I'd don't like knocking on a stranger's door and giving them some wild tale. We could end up arrested. That's Phoebe's thing," said a very peeved Piper. "I should be in the library today!"

"Don't you want to know more about that strange time thing you did?" asked Phoebe looking a little peeved herself.

"Nooo. Some freakish thing of nature. Maybe Rod Serling was visiting next door. I don't know!" yelled Phoebe.

"If you won't I'll knock!" said Phoebe taking the initiative.

The older woman came and answered the door. "Yes? Oh, it's you again. Brought more protesters with you this time. What is it you want?" she sighed

"Um, I'm Prue, and this is Piper. You met my sister Phoebe. We wanted to talk to you about us," said Prue smiling putting on her best face.

"Piper, Prue and Phoebe? Interesting. All right. Come in, but I haven't got all day!" she said showing them in. "My name is Penny Halliwell,"

The three sisters sat on the couch in the parlor and Penny Halliwell sat across from them looking very distrustful.

"Where to start? We all live here in the San Francisco area, my sisters and I. They are both students and my husband and I have a house over in Mill Valley. Nothing too unusual about that until a few days ago. Piper," said Prue passing the story to her.

"Well, whoa. During the picnic on Sunday I was just talking and all of a sudden everything froze. I mean the people, the grass, this bird, all sound, and the fire. EVERYTHING!" Piper said throwing her hands out.

Penny started showing some interest. "Go on, ladies."

"Then yesterday, I had this dream like while visiting your house to make the phone call," explained Phoebe.

"Had you touched anything?" asked Penny.

"I had just touched the wall. I'm sure of it!" replied Phoebe reliving theexperience.

"That's the power of premonition, my dear. You saw something that will be or was," explained Penny Halliwell.

"Sounds right. And I started moving things around at the same time," jumped in Prue. "I had furniture flying all around the basement just by telling it where to go."

"But the weird thing is that in this premonition, you called it. The four of use were sitting around talking and laughing like we had known each other for years," said Phoebe. "That's why we came to see you again."

"Temporal stasis, telekinesis, premonitions. The Warren powers. Incredible, my dears. Do you know anything about magic?" asked Penny a little whimsically.

"I hope you mean like Blackstone, the magician," said a worried looking Piper shaking her head.

"No, my dears. The true arts. Witch.. craft. I suggest that we are related. Cousins or nieces or the like. You see almost 300 years ago I had an ancestor who was burned at the stake for being a witch. And she had the powers that you are demonstrating," explained Penny Halliwell sounding mysterious.

"Witches? Like with the black hats and black cats. Bubble, bubble toil and trouble?" asked Phoebe excited smiling from ear to ear.

"In a manner of speaking. Not exactly the fabled kind. It sounds like you have been forced into a new life structure that you aren't supposed to be in. You may be cursed or had a spell cast over you. Being a good witch I want to help you. Possibly being family members I want to bring you back into the fold," said Penny softening up a bit and accepting them.

"A witches coven?" asked Piper gulping a bit.

"No, no, my child. Just the family. Those ties are much stronger than those that bind you now. Follow me, ladies," said Penny as they proceeded up the steps.

"This is an attic!" said Piper stating the obvious.

Penny looked at her with a doubting smile. "Do not be hasty to judge, my dear." Penny waved her hand and the Book of Shadows opened.

"Groovy!" exclaimed Phoebe going to look at it. "A magic book!"

"More a path to show the witch her way through the dark halls of good and evil," replied Penny.

"You make this sound like we're in a maze and it's all a game!" quipped Piper still looking on with disbelief.

She nodded in agreement. "A very deadly one."

"I think I've had enough of this stuff. Bye," waved Piper.

"PIPER! Don't you want to know where you're really from?" called out Phoebe

"Ah, where I am is fine," she replied sheepishly. No one was more happy with her current life than the loving and loved Piper.

Prue turned to Penny. "So what's next?"

Penny Halliwell reached into a cupboard and pulled out a crystal carved in the form of a large diamond. "Let us see if you are the witches I believe you to be. Phoebe touch the crystal."

Phoebe hesitated a moment and then placed her hand on the crystal. It first glowed like a firefly and then radiated throwing a light on both her and Penny.

"You are well connected with the craft, my dear. Prue," said Grams motioning to her.

After Prue touched the crystal it glowed so bright that no one could look a it.

"Piper, please join your sisters," motioned Penny patiently.

"Uh, OK." She placed her hand on the crystal and it turned reddish for a moment and then the crystal shattered beneath their hands.

"What's that?" asked Piper pulling her hand back.

"Amazing. The power the three of you possess. It is too bad about the crystal. Finding one of that purity will be difficult. You three are truly powerful witches," proclaimed Penny.

A friendly greeting occurred at the door and then Patty Halliwell frowned. "Mother, why are all these strangers in the attic? You won't even let me bring Victor up here."

"Piper, Prue. This is my daughter Patty. Victor is her husband and is away on business at themoment. Patty, I had a feeling and I was right that these are innocent witches that have been done a great misdeed. They are to be trusted. I am a great judge of character," said Penny confidently. "Now Phoebe. You have a mental power so let me do you first. Come here child."

Phoebe walked up to her still full of wonder.

"Close your eyes. A little hypnosis compounded by a bit of magic. Now Phoebe. Ibus, denam, orignomi, nomatic. Back you go. Back, back, back, back. You are no longer Phoebe Franklin. You are going back, back. Before this happened to you. You are now this other person, you are absorbing her and when you wake up you will be her, my dear," chanted Penny.

Phoebe kept her eyes closed and smiled a big goofy smile as her face lit up.

"I think you took her too far back. Phoebe?" inquired Piper snapping her fingers.

Her eyes opened. "Grams? Prue? Piper? M-m-mom?" she stammered looking at Patty Halliwell.

"Mom? No-no-no. I just got married. I have no children," Patty said in denial.

"As of yet, Patty. My word! These three women must be my GRANDCHILDEN! Blessed be, my dearest darlings," said Grams loosing a bit of her façade.

Prue looked perplexed. "Phoebe, you recognize these as our mother and grandmother? That's impossible! So if they're witches and we're witches and they have not yet met us, then we must be from their.."

"..future. Whoa! We are witches, amnesiacs and travelers in time?" Piper said down staring into space. "What an space odyssey this is!"

"Yep. But why am I the only one who's clear on these points? And why am I dressed like Janis Joplin? We must have been living back here, too. Well, let's see how we can get back," Pheebs said starting to leaf through the Book of Shadows.

Grams turned to Prue and Piper, "While Phoebe is looking, Piper and Prue let me work on your memories," Grams place her hand on their foreheads, recited the same incantation restoring their memories.

Piper stood very still until a light went off over her head. "Whoa. This trip is even wilder than usual. Somebody wanted us out of the way and they ALMOST succeeded," said the fully restored Piper who began to pace up and down.

"And if that's the case, there's still something out there that is out to get us," commented Prue.

"Be prepared, my children. Be warned," said Grams.

"All right. I think I got it. I have a spell to send us all the way home," said Phoebe smiling.

"The sooner we get home, the better!" griped Piper. "Leo!" she cried to the ceiling though no one answered.

"We'll be home soon, sweetie," Prue reassured her.

"Good luck, my darlings!" replied Grams giving thema quick hug.

"So long, kids?" said Patty still not really believing her future children were visiting her.

Phoebe gathered them all around.

"Ready, Charmed Ones:

Winds of time and space,

Remove us from this wrong place,

Let time return at it should run,

Take us back to whence it begun."

Lighting and thunder sounded as Prue, Piper and Phoebe reappeared in the attic moments after they had been spirited away from the twentieth-first century.

"I'm opening a window. Too much pizzazz in that one, Phoebes," complained Piper heading for the window.

"At least we're home, but when?" asked Prue.

Phoebe's face lit up. "Ah, ha. I was working on this class paper when I heard that ruckus in the attic. So it's sometime after we left. Not much has changed except us. This outfit will be an interesting additional to my closet!"

"As long as we're home. I.. uh.. I.. don't feel so good," grimaced Prue. She held her stomach and sat down. "Ah, that's better."

"Prue? You OK?" asked Piper coming over to her.

"I don't think so. I seem to recall telling both of you a few days ago that my other reality husband and I were expecting," said Prue cautiously.

"So you think like you're still PREGNANT?" asked Piper.

"That's great Prue. Our own little summer of love niece or nephew!" said an excited Phoebe.

"No, Phoebe. That was 1967. It's weird. I have two whole lifetime's of memories in my head right now," said Prue looking little funny.

"And a baby from a husband that never existed? This is getting too weird!" said a stressed out Piper.

"What isn't in our lives?" asked Phoebe cutely.

"Yes, but I thought being married and all I was going to have the first new Halliwell or Wyatt or whatever!" said Piper nervously. Though she knew she could love any of her sister's children.

"Settle down. I'm the mother-to-be. Unless you and Alan are um.." asked Prue.

"No. We were quite careful. Leo! Leo!" Piper called to the ceiling.

White glowing orbs appearred around Piper and she found herself in her husband's arms.

"Hello, gorgeous," he said kissing her on the neck. "What's up?"

"Well, besides living a LIFETIME half a century ago, everything is just groovy, far out! We just returned from a psychedelic tour of the sixties. See Phoebe in her hippie getup there?" said Piper pointing at her sister. "I was engaged and Prue was playing little Miss Homemaker with her husband and kids. And the bad news is that that demon is still on the loose!"

"Kind of a lifetime transplant mortal-wise. If we hadn't had our powers we would never have known and without Mom's and Grams' help we'd never gotten home," explained Phoebe playing with her love beads.

"Well it could have been worst. We could have been in the sixteenth century accused of being witches and ended up on the same pyre as Melinda Warren!" said Piper throwing her hands up very exasperated.

Prue turned to Piper looking distraught. "And what about my news?"

Phoebe chimed in. "Yea. You're going to an uncle. Prue's pregnant!"

"Yep. With some man she only met in this little comedy of errors," said Piper.

"Congratulations, Prue," said Leo a little hesitantly. "I'm just glad everyone got back. Getting lost on the past is very easy. Traveling through history is the hard part. Avoiding changing it is even harder!"

"Tell me about it. Though going to Woodstock would have been real far out," mused Phoebe still playing with her lovebeads.

"You know I always thought with that rebel in you would have made a good flower child," said Piper sweetly. "Come on downstairs and I'll whip up one hell of a twenty-first century dinner! It's on me!"

Over the next three days, everything returned to normal for the Charmed Ones. Piper worked at the club, Prue finished up the photo assignments she had started long ago and Phoebe went back to school along with looking for their time tossing demon. Nothing substantial was found so they concluded they had to just be ready in case he attacked again.

Prue was very glad to be home. Everything seemed to take twice as long, though her doctor told her that the tiredness was to be expected. Otherwise she and the baby were very healthy and they didn't anticipate any problems. No problems except how was she going to explain whom his or her father was.

"Hi guys! I'm home!" she called out dropping her camerabag with a thud. "Everything checks out with me and little Pat." Prue didn't know the sex of the baby yet, but she all ready it would be Patrick or Patricia after her mother.

"Prue. In here," called out Phoebe sounding unusually serious.

In the parlor Phoebe was talking to and consoling a woman with dark hair, brown eyes, a little older that Prue and dressed very conservatively. Probably another innocent that Phoebe brought home, thought Prue.

"Hi, I'm Prue Halliwell," she said offering her hand.

The other woman and Phoebe stood up. Phoebe looked quite pained.

"Wendy Bancroft. I'm pleased to me you," she said quite honestly.

"Please sit down," said Prue offering her the couch.

Wendy sat down looking very closely at Prue who reacted to the stare.

"Excuse me. I apologize. Let me explain. I live in Arizona with my husband and was visiting my brother here in the city. While waiting for my daughter to get a haircut, I was flipping through '415' magazine and found your picture." Wendy pulled an old picture out of her purse of a family. Dick, Prue, Steven and Wendy Diamond. "I think we're half-sisters. Do you know where my mother is?" Wendy asked braking into tears.

Prue held her tight and looked over at Phoebe who just nodded.

Wendy cried for about a minute, wiped her tears and then sat up straight. "I'm sorry. I don't even know you. It's just my mother disappear when I was so young. It's the chance of finding her. I'm sorry. There I'm better now."

"Wendy. Um. I know how you feel. I lost my mother when I was young too. God. How do I start? My sister about three years ago found a book in our attic," said Prue quietly.

"It seems that we were descended from a long line of magical beings. I swear, it's the truth. You see, we're witches," said Phoebe wincing a bit looking for a disbelieving reaction.

"Witches? Witches? Is that what I am? I am a witch?" asked Wendy sitting back up. "I always knew something was different about me."

"So what made you think that?" asked Phoebe now smiling as Prue looked on somewhat relieved.

"Not too often, but every once and awhile I get these flashes. These scenes pop into my head of the past and future. Some of them I don't understand, but others like wow! I have saved my children from several accidents. It's a miracle. My Dad never knew anything about such a thing being in his family. I always figured I was part gypsy fortuneteller or something like that. God, that takes a lifetime of weight off my shoulders. I never even told my husband about it," she said smiling great relieved.

"That's my power. The power of premonition," said Phoebe smiling at Wendy.

"So can I cast spells and things like that?" she asked Prue.

Prue shook her head. "Witches are really limited in what they can do. Many of the forces of evil come after good witches like you and me. My sisters and I have fought dozens over the last three years," explained Prue to her daughter.

"And you get into these good versus evil fights? Sounds dangerous," said Wendy listening intently.

Prue nodded on agreement. "And that fight goes from generation to generation. A couple of weeks ago one demon sent us on a long journey. All three of us were sent into the past. Phoebe, Piper, and myself."

"I had an Aunt Piper that disappeared at the same time and another aunt I don't really remember," thought Wendy.

"Yea, I really wasn't around much," said Phoebe off-handedly. Prue winced at the comment.

"TH-that was you?" asked Wendy frightened.

"Yep. Your wild never-seen youngest aunt," Phoebe barely smiling at the corners of her mouth.

Wendy stared at Phoebe and then looked over at Prue. Tears began to flow in her eyes. "And that makes you, my mother?"

"Yes," said Prue who was now crying herself. Wendy grabbed onto her so tightly Prue could hardly breath. Now Phoebe was crying too.

"Oh, Mommy. I love you so," Wendy whimpered.

"Of course," replied Prue who looked at Phoebe slightly perplexed. Through the paradoxes or traveling through time, Prue had two children that were older than her and one other little surprise for Wendy. "I love you, too, Wendy."

"I'm sorry, Mother. It's really quite overwhelming finding you after all these years," Wendy apologized while cleaning up her face. "This is a most perplexing situation."

"That's entirely all right," said Prue wiping away her own tears. "So how is your father?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Daddy passed away in 1992. He had a massive heart attack, but he went quickly. Steve owns a photography shop in Alameda. That's where we're staying right now. That is my husband Ben and our three kids, Robbie, Prue and Gary. Here's their picture. We took it at Ben's birthday party last year," said Wendy smiling at Prue.

Prue took the picture staring at the children that did seem to have some Halliwell blood in them. "Beautiful. They're just gorgeous. My.. grand.. children. Hmm."

"Oh, they're so cute. I could just cuddle every one of them. Wow! So Prue does that now make you Grams?" Phoebe said in her little girl voice.

"Actually I refer to you as Grandma Diamond. But then that doesn't seem right," said Wendy finishing quietly looking down.

Prue shook her head. "That's something we'll have to deal with. LATER!"

Wendy could detect a bit of negativity in Prue's reaction. "None of this seems right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of come." Wendy held back her tears and started for the door.

"Prue, do something!" Phoebe whispered.

"Wendy, please don't go. I shouldn't have reacted like that. Things are very strange, I admit, but we are family here," she said. "Come on back, my darling daughter."

"Family? My brother and I are just the result of something bad that happened to you. We're just mistakes. Things that shouldn't have been," wept Wendy.

Prue went over and held her. "No. Don't ever think that. You are loved then and now. Children that show up unexpectedly are still loved as much as those that are planned for. We did have a life together, one that was very happy. Don't you ever think otherwise young lady," kidded Prue. "Now sit back down while I get us all some coffee. Talk to Aunt Phoebe." Prue shot a glance to her to takeover.

Wendy just looked over at Phoebe wiping away the last of her tears. "So what do you do?"

While Phoebe was thinking of an answer the front door swung open. "Whoa! One clumsy waitress and their goes my best working clothes. Whoa! Phoebes, I'm heading for your closet this time!" screamed Piper.

Wendy looked up, saw the middle Halliwell, ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Aunt Piper!"

Piper's eyes bulged out and mouth to Phoebe "Who is this?" looking very perplexed.

Phoebe stood up with a whimsical look on her face. "Aunt Piper, I'd like you to meet Wendy, Prue's daughter. You haven't seen her since she was maybe two."

Piper stepped back a minute and looked at her. "Uh hi. You certainly have Prue's eyes. It's good to see you. Again. I've got to go ..a get some tea. I'll be right back," said Piper backing away a bit smiling a little funny and then running for the kitchen.

The door swung open as Prue was still starting the pot. "Prue! There's a thirtyish something women out there saying that she's my niece. Nieces are cute little things at my age. I take them to the park and buy them little dresses and toys to spoil them. What is going on here?"

"Still working on that one. In a nutshell it seems some of our demon encounters resulted in their own consequences. When we returned from our exile the results of our actions remained. YOU probably left one lovesick fiancé while Phoebe left a huge hole in the Berkeley protest market. While mother Prue left two SMALL CHILDREN to be raised by their father. My conscious won't let me ignore the responsibility! And by the way Piper," said Prue looking very cute. "You and Phoebe are great-aunts."

"WHOA! Wait a minute. That's at the top of the family chain. I just got married," said Piper sitting down shaking her head.

"To a guy that is chronologically eighty plus years old. Face it, Piper. This is not the same simple mortal world that Grams raised us in," said Prue sternly with a little love mixed in.

"And you're going to move in with them and play grandmother?" asked Piper with a breath of irony in her voice.

"No, Piper. My life is still here with you guys, but we have to integrate these people too. They are related to us even if there is a time rift between us. Now, would you please get out some of those cookies? I don't want to come out empty handed," asked Prue still fidgeting with the coffee machine.

"Why doesn't Mommy bake some?" Piper muttered to herself. She still felt like she should have had the first kids with Leo.

"Now everyone sit down and we can have a nice chat," said Prue after she and Piper returned to the parlor sounding very motherly.

Piper looked down a minute. "I shouldn't have run off, Wendy. Sorry."

"Please don't. This is hard on everyone. Phoebe and I were talking about all those evil things you have to deal with," explained Wendy who picked up a cookie.

"Yep. Life's pretty dangerous around here. You learn to live with it," said Piper flatly.

"Phoebe says you just got married. Congratulations!" said Wendy trying to smile at her.

"Thank you," replied Piper not changing her expression.

"And it was some ceremony. Prue's alter ego practically wrecked the ceremony and.." started Phoebe enthusiastically.

"Phoebe. Let's not ..overwhelm our niece here," said Piper quietly but sternly turning to Phoebe.

"You have a twin?" asked Wendy confused looking at her mother.

"The witchy stuff can come later. Let's stick to family for the moment," said Prue trying to change the subject as another wave of nausea hit her.

"Mother, what is it?" asked Wendy sounding worried.

"Yes, Prue. No FAMILY secrets!" quipped Piper tilting her head to one side. She was going to enjoy this exchange.

"Mom?" asked Wendy now looking scared.

Prue sent a dirty look at Piper who returned a cute one. "I'm fine. It's just that when we left you in 1969, I was already pregnant by your father."

Wendy sat back on the couch speechless.

While Prue looked worried, Piper chimed in. "Kind of brings this weird time convoluted family thing home, doesn't it?"

"SO my.." said Wendy out loud.

Phoebe retorted, "Wendy. Don't try to figure it out. We can be family, but to the world maybe were third cousins or something like that. I know we ALL... (Phoebe shot a glance at Piper.) ...don't want to loose any family we have. So welcome to the Halliwell side!"

"Even if we're more like sisters after we found each other I'm not going to loose you! OK?" asked Prue positively glowing putting her hand on Wendy's.

"Yes, Mother. Thank you!" cried Wendy.

Piper sighed. "And I can't wait to meet those cute kids of yours. My great-nieces and great-nephews." Piper said wondering what other magical thingies might change her already over-complicated life.

The timer went off in the kitchen. "Coffee anyone?" asked Prue.

"A big cup!" replied Piper.

"I'll help, Prue," said Wendy. "Mom, just doesn't sound right."

In the kitchen Prue pulled the cups from the cupboard while Wendy picked up the coffee pot. A rumbling could be heard in the distance causing both of them to look toward the table alcove. A shimmer appeared and there stood a very well-dressed man with blond hair whose eyes began to blaze when he saw Prue.

"You are back? I must deal with you, again," he first hissed and then screamed in pain after Wendy threw the scolding coffee on him.

Prue grabbed Wendy's hand as if she were three and pulled her into the parlor.

"Whomever time zapped us is back!" Prue screamed to her sisters. "In the kitchen!" Prue said motioning to the door. This was not true for long. Behind Phoebe and Piper who were now standing in the parlor doorway, he appeared behind them.

"Whoa!" cried Piper as she froze him solid. "And may you stay a Popsicle!"

Breathing heavily Wendy looked stunned.

"Hey, this was an easy one, Wendy. We at least have a moment to research this badie," Phoebe reassured Wendy. "Piper, you're on demon watch. Wendy come with me. You might find his interesting!"

"No problem. Deputy Fife on duty sir," Piper said snapping to attention.

Up in the attic, Phoebe showed Wendy the Book of Shadows.

"As I said before, being a witch is not about a magical wonderful life. We're not fairy godmothers. More like Buffy and her vampires. Evil is constantly coming after us and we are on the biggest dartboard in evildom. This book helps us identify the badies and deal with them. Though a few good perks do come with the job. We can use our powers in our daily lives, but we can't improve our lot or else there will be consequences. Bad results we hadn't intended," explained Phoebe as she flipped through the book.

"It still sounds both wonderful and mysterious," mused Wendy in wonder.

"Gothic, think gothic. Fog on the moors and danger in the cemeteries. Here we go. Timanex, the Time Merchant, one of a class of time shifters. He casts his foes into the past trapping them in alternate lives without their memory," read Phoebe.

"So without this "badie" I would not have ever existed? A strange concept knowing that I did not exist before, or earlier or something!" said Wendy trying to make sense of everything.

"Definitely your kid! Now a simple incantation will do it. Let's go relieve, Piper," suggested Phoebe

"Come on, Wendy. It's part of the family business," invited Prue as they stood around the frozen warlock. "Read with us. You're a witch too!" said Prue smiling at her daughter.

"Time and space without end,

Send the demon to where it began.

In the beginning let this creature burn,

Seal his fate and ban his return."

The Time Merchant wavered a bit and then began to loose his shape. Reduced to a puff of smoke he let out a demonic scream that scared Wendy and then vanished in a puff of orange smoke. A final scent of burnt demon filled the air.

"Jeez, I'll get the window!" cried Phoebe. "Burnt toast. Ugh! The worst!"

"And this is your life day in and day out?" asked Wendy.

Piper smiled. "You actually caught us on a busy day. If you'll excuse me, this dress is screaming for a change."

"Mother. This is not the kind of life that I want for my children. Just knowing what's out there is scary enough," explained Wendy.

Prue looked at her daughter. "I couldn't agree with you more. If I had a choice, then I would do the same. Especially with your sibling on the way. Unfortunately I can't change who I am, Wendy dear. You are lucky to be away from us and all of this craziness. As long as you're not a powerful witch, the demons may never bother you. And if they do, we're only a phone call away."

"That is probably best, Mother. And I plan on keeping my family in the dark. It's worked until this point. I really want to have a normal family life," explained Wendy.

Phoebe chuckled a bit. "Normal? What's that? I can't even remember what it felt like before."

"And if you're in the city, you're always welcomed here. Bring by your family to meet your new cousins. The Halliwell's. We're in the book!" smiled Prue.

"Thank you, Mother. I really must run now. Good-bye Aunt Phoebe. So long, Mother. I do love you so!" said Wendy with regret.

"Bye, sweetie. Take care of those three darling children of yours," said Prue as she hugged and kissed her daughter and escorted her out the door.

Prue stood by the door and waved one more time as Wendy drove away.

"You've got that Mom thing down pretty well, sis." complimented Phoebe.

Prue smiled a bit looked down and replied, "Absolutely. I think I'm going to enjoy this. Look how great the last two turned out. How about some fun? We can catch a ride with Piper!"

"OK, but not too late Mommy!" said Phoebe heading toward the stairs.

Prue closed the door of Halliwell Manor wondering what her new life was going to be like.

Sister. Photographer. Witch. Mother.

THE END


End file.
